everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:SabineOfTheForce/Some Character Concepts,
So I'm delveloping characters and stuff right now, so I'm going to stuff some into this blog post. Also the order I put the concepts on the page are the order that they'll be posted on the wiki. Concepts for my characters Henry Kleine Successor to the rooster in The Death of the Little Hen. He is a royal despite that he has to die, he wants the experience of being in a story. He is a bit clumsy for the most part, whether it's slipping on a banana peel or tripping. He can barely cope with the fact that he will have to die, but he doesn't rebel for that fact. He is easygoing around people, he will spark conversations. He is nice to people and animals, both equally. He absolutely hates that people abuse animals. He is sometimes absent-minded, which might explain why he is a bit clumsy. He has reddish brown hairs, with a few black highlights in it. His eyes are yellow like a rooster. He is tall, and thin, doesn't have a lot of muscles. He has tanish skin. If you wanna do a private RP to see how he would get along with your OC comment below, cause I need relations! Chryseis Vogel Next golden bird in The Golden Bird. She is a neutral not really picking a side. She is rare to see, meaning she is always outside and barely inside so she'll be rare to see when you want her. She is also very quiet she talks when she wants. She also is a great treasure finder, which also pays when someone wants the gold she found. She is a bit anxious around people, and is why she rarely is seen, cause she doesn't want to be seen. She has red hair, brown eyes, freckles on both cheeks, and she has golden wings in her human form. She is short, and a bit plump. Her skin almost looks golden. She is bisexual. She also needs relations if you have a OC you think might be freinds, a romantic interest, or enemy comment below and we can RP. Harley Torikkā Son of the hare in The Slaying of the Tanuki. He is a royal, not seeing anything wrong with his destiny. Speaking of tricker he is a Trickster at times, he is also athletic, a good listener so he can find out secrets and such, and finally he is intellingent. He has brown hair and two hare ears on his head, he has brown eyes. He is tall and muscular. His skin is a tan color. Also he is an enemy of Miyuki the Tanuki in the story. He also needs relations if you have a OC you think might be freinds, a romantic interest, or enemy comment below and we can RP. Rhymlee Letterman Royal who sings/narrates Nursery Rhymes. Good Singer meaning she is on good terms with her family. Other narrators don't like how she sings nursery rhymes instead of narrating 'proper' stories, she takes that to heart and doubt's her self some. And her friends and family reassure her that she is perfect the way she is. She has black hair, gray eyes. She is a bit tall and thin. She has peach skin. She also needs relations if you have a OC you think might be freinds, a romantic interest, or enemy comment below and we can RP. Jay Bluewing A Rebel and youngest son of the prince in The Blue Bird. He is caring, spontaneous, fun-loving, imaginative, and bold. So time to expand on those traits. He is caring to every soul that has good in them, spontaneous will cheer for anyone just to say a good job, fun-loving he'll literally do anything fun, so he might even sky-dive or zip-line, imaginative in a way that he can figure out anything, bold yes he'll take risks even if Thrush his brother will see or be told about. He has brown wavy hair, blue eyes, and cream colored skin. He is tall and muscular. He has this crush on Fée Nobel. He also needs relations if you have a OC you think might be freinds, a romantic interest, or enemy comment below and we can RP. Miriste Tide Royal and mermaid from The Talking Parcal. She is very Bubbly. She's the type of girl who loves water and exercising, which makes her favorite subject Grimmnastics espically the Swimming Class-ic part. Beyond most people's belief she hates Muse-ic Class-ic. She is also a strong believer that girls can protect their selves with out a prince or knight helping. She has dark skin, green eyes, and white hair with rainbow highlights. She is stuck in mermaid form, and stays in a wheelchair. She also needs relations if you have a OC you think might be freinds, a romantic interest, or enemy comment below and we can RP. Thrush Bluewing A Royal and eldest son of the Prince in The Blue Bird. He is a very charming Prince, he is humble, and a little snobbish. While he seems like a regular Prince who puts others before him he really isn't, he never thinks of his brother Jay. He always flirts with the princesses, some princesses fall for him sometimes. Thrush never thinks of his brothers feelings, and always questions why he is around Fée. He also needs relations if you have a OC you think might be freinds, a romantic interest, or enemy comment below and we can RP. Kittiana Petit Kittiana is from the nursery rhyme The Three Little Kittens, she a Roybel. She is a bit of a city girl, extremely irresponsible, loses things, always seems to find mittens some of which aren't even her's, glutton, a bit spoiled some times. She is a white cat, so she has white cat ears, white ears. She has the most intense blue eyes. Her hair is white and long going down her back. She is short and a bit plump. She also needs relations if you have a OC you think might be freinds, a romantic interest, or enemy comment below and we can RP. Huo Concept by Nyx One of the villagers from the Owl, he burns things first and asks questions later. A pretty mellow guy normally, arouse his suspicions and he'll respond in unpredictable ways. He doesn't trust anyone easily, but is actually quite fond of owls and similar birds of prey. Despite not trusting people, he IS rather friendly though, but very guarded as well. He needs relationships mostly friends or enemy or acquaintance. Rosalind Knowall Concept by Nyx The next Doctor Knowall in Doctor Knowall. A person who likes to disguise themselves to be other people. Yet she acts, like sensible person who works hard to get a good intellectual position in life. She also needs relations if you have a OC you think might be freinds, a romantic interest, or enemy comment below and we can RP. Isaac Knowall Concept by Nyx Younger twin of Rosalind. A child who thinks the world revolves around manual labor and wants to be strong so that other people can rest while they fixes up the world around them. A child who has a knack for pointing out wrongdoings and is known as a snitch. Someone who is trying their best to grow up too fast so that they can make their way into the big wide world, which they might not be ready for. He also needs relations if you have a OC you think might be freinds, a romantic interest, or enemy comment below and we can RP. Hyndla Gigantic Concept by Nyx Duaghter of the Giant in Molly Whuppie The next giant, she is stereotyped as a brute, but is actually her own individual and doesn't let herself be tied down by the expectations of others. She likes to make jokes, even at her own expense. However, she has tough skin and is hardly ever offended by the words and actions of others. Relationships needed. Xurkoc Concept by Nyx. Next Little Ogre in The Bee and the Orange Tree An ogre, his dream is to be a cartographer. All he wants is to travel, despite the stigma attached to his species. He is not terribly suave or artistic, but makes valiant attempts to be. He IS quite articulate and impresses the masses with how he weaves words, but he is not terribly persuasive. Relationships needed. Cora Kasten Concept by Nyx Fairytale, The Man Without a Heart. The next old man, she keeps her heart locked in a box that no one could ever find if they tried. Uncommonly mature, she isn't known for interacting with anyone. It takes a special kind of person to get to know her. She likes to pretend she has no emotions, but insult her intelligence and she'll burst into tears. Category:Blog posts